A vampire's night
by BiNeko
Summary: I rode through the night, lusting for human blood. Alucard get's to hunt. goryfic and dangerously good!dun like gore, too bad, dun read!R


disclaimer: i do not own Hellsing

**A/N: This is another of my ONE-SHOTS. They're easier to end quickly! WARNING! Rated for gore and blood. I have no pitty for easy-pukers. If you don't like dark fics, don't read. Any kind of reviews are permitted. Last, i will, on demand only, probably make a sequel to this fic. Enjoy.**

A vampire's night

Alucard's POV

I rode through the night, lusting for human blood. I glimpsed up at the sky, yes, a perfect night for a drink. An provoking smile was permanently plastered upon my face. I felt thirsty and wondered if one human could quench my never ending thirst.

The sound of criquets, howling through the air, warning teh dormants of my arrival as i swore that one day, i would personnaly crush the race if they conquered on making them run away. Sure it would add fun to my night but i prefer making them run on my own.

I could hear a village up close. Some were naughty enough to still be up this late tp watch TV. They would be severely punished. I heard myself smirk and my pace started to quicken in anticipation.

I silently broke into one house, got through the wall and creeped behing one of my 'hosts'. Female. My dead skin shuddered in eagerness, so sweet. I swooped her up so quick, her companion didn't even notice. My hand fell upon her mouth, denying her screeming.

I backed into a room and ripped off her shirt violently. My finger traced along her collar bone, my primal target. I licked my lips hungrily and proceeded to lick over the flesh of her whimpering form.

Nibbling and suckling one her collar bone was made before i sunked my teeth into her flesh. A silent plea was heard then a gasp and finaly and edge to orgasm. I nerver really understood why they orgasmed in the first place but never really payed it any heed.

I squeezed her uper arm, so i could hear at least one screem before i left her lifeless. Only a gasp was heard, but it was enough.

I could hear her companion getting suspicious about her missing. He clearly heard her gasp and whimper. He promptly got up, thiking something was wrong, which he was right about. Clever human, come to me, save me the exercise.

I dropped her soudly on the wooden floor and hid in the shadows, waiting as my pray made his way hurridely to the female's corpse. I smirked when he was in reaching distance.

I took one step at him and lowered my head a bit so i could see his horrifyed face over my crimson glasses. A peek of bright red was undoubtedly visible as i did that. My overly massive hat created a dark, dangerous shadow over the right part of my face.

I showed him one of my canine teeth, just to give him a hint to the reason his woman layed dead upon his pathetic excuse for a wooden floor; obviously he didn't want to pay the good price for it.

"Ba-baba-bakemono!"

was his mumbled reply to me.

"Why, thank you!"

The fear was evident on his pathetic human face as he backed away slowly. Did he really think he could escape me? Really, i admire human's confidence. A watched as he subtilely inched for his weapon.

Once he caught it, he pointed it towards me shakingly. I only smirked before a shot was made and a fairly big hole found home into my chest. As fast as his shot was sent away, my gun was out and the once hole was gone.

I shot his left arm mercilessly and looked it over as it fell limply to the ground, revealing muscles and vains hanging. Blood sprung everywhere and i looked at it with newfound thirst.

His scream was enough to wake the entire village. Amused by this simple action of mine, i shot anew at his other arm. I let out a blood creeping chuckle and watched the suffering man.

His muscles pumped in an attempt to block the blood. Veins were slowly pouring out warm, delicious blood. A nice crimson pudle watered around both our feet. I licked at my lips and lundged forward to have a taste.

Rapidly ripping his shirt's collar off, i bit inside his still warm flesh and listened at his screams of agony.

I twisted his head off and poured teh rest of the liquid inside my mouth. Once satisfied that it was empty, i crushed his head in my hand in a bitter laugh as residues of blood sprung all over.

I left the house, licking my fingers free from my victim's blood.

Some of the now awoken village creatures were looking at my form with wide eyes. Yes, fear me. I laugh another synical laugh and watched as they all ran away.

A woman ran right into the nearby woods. Fat but a woman still. I shrugged and followed suit. Once i had her into view, i got my trustful gun and shot her legs off.

Her clothes torned from the action and since i hit too high, her liver stuck out and slid with the amount of blood. Oh yes, thirst was back. She started to go in and out of counciousness from blood loss.

I slowly stroded towards her obviously horrified form. Once there, i yanked one of her arms off and squeezed the liquid content down my throat. I crushed the arm in bits and pieces and looked down at her. Fun. I'm having fun tonight. I rolled her over on her back with my foot and croutched next to her.

A firm grip on her fragile throat was made as i sqeezed her head off it. I ripped her other arm off. Then, i shot a bullet inside her stomach and watched as her intestines popped out and her beating heart stopped suddenly.

It took her heart and sunk my teeth into it. My favorite part, i shuddered in pleasure. I was really enjoying myself tonight. I took her intestines and tied it like a lasso.

Since i heard a scream not long ago, i went towards where i knew i could find the child. I started running to her in anticipation, all the way planning her early death.

Once in sight, i didn't dare lose a moment as i threw the intestine around her neck and pulled her to the ground. She sobbed and whimpered against the binds. I started pulling her closer as her back got ripped against a rock and opened a gash. Her screams of pain only fuelled my psychotic tastes further. Once she was at my feet, i pulled her up, making her chocke from the fact she had someting around her neck, thus, lacking her breath.

Her puffy eyes tightly closed and her feet dangling with struggle to get free. Tears streamed down her face and in twisted one of her feet broken. Another enjoyable scream was heard throughout the night.

I bit hard on her arm and drank some of her innocent blood. Screams of pains were strangely replaced by pleasure as i kept sucking. Just before i could drink her off, i ripped her arm off with my sharp teeth.

The screams came back as i watched with facination her now exposed arm muscles. I tied the end of the intestine to a tree branch and facinatly watched as she chocked and gasped to death slowly.

Soon, she died and i attacked her body and drank what was left of her sweet blood.

Once i was done, i started walking away as if nothing happened but on the inside, my ego was satisfied from and early night hunt.

**A/N: I'm in love with this fic! [does happy dance] Please review and tell me how gory and good this is! Yes and I noticed how short it is but I don't care, as long as it's good ne?**

Yuya-Sama


End file.
